


Got a lump in my throat just thinking of you.

by fraalways



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, fem!Zayn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraalways/pseuds/fraalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Del resto, come poteva raccontare che, da un anno a quella parte, era perdutamente innamorato di un paio di occhi colore dell’ambra e che finalmente, dopo tanto tempo, stava per rivederli di persona?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got a lump in my throat just thinking of you.

Niall, adolescente pieno di speranze, era appena sceso dal palco di X Factor. I giudici l’avevano davvero fatto penare al momento del loro giudizio ma, alla fine, era riuscito a strappare loro tre “sì” ed un solo “no”. Passava quindi di diritto alla fase successiva delle audizioni, sognando ad occhi aperti di potere, un giorno, salire su quel palco come concorrente ed uscirne, perché no, da vincitore.

Si sentiva così felice che era convinto di stare camminando ad un palmo da terra e le guance gli facevano male, perché spaccate da un sorriso che gli andava esattamente da un orecchio all’altro. Non vedeva l’ora di abbracciare la parte della sua famiglia che lo aveva accompagnato alle audizioni e di condividere con loro la gioia che stava provando in quel momento. Troppo preso dalla felicità e da quella miriade di altre sensazioni positive che gli attanagliavano la bocca dello stomaco, non fece però in tempo a rendersi conto che non era l’unico lungo quel corridoio e finì per scontrarsi con un’altra figura, proveniente dalla direzione opposta alla sua.

« Oddio, scusami! » balbettò subito dopo l’impatto, « Ero così preso dai miei pensieri da non essermi nemmeno accorto della tua presenza! »

I suoi occhi azzurri ne incontrarono un paio colore dell’ambra, contornati da lunghe e folte ciglia nere. Li fissò più del dovuto, rimanendone completamente incantato.

« Tranquillo, può capitare » gli rispose la ragazza davanti a lui, mostrandogli un sorriso sbarazzino, accompagnato da una perfetta fila di denti bianchi. Il biondo rimase a fissarla, come un perfetto ebete, senza dirle altro. Era rimasto incastrato tra le pagliuzze dorate dei suoi occhi e quei piccoli ciuffi di capelli corvini che le ricadevano disordinati sul viso. « Ora devo andare. Tra poco è il mio turno » continuò, indicando la direzione verso cui si trovava il palco per le audizioni.

Niall, a quelle parole, si scrollò dal suo stato di trance e « Oh, beh… Buona fortuna! » le augurò semplicemente, sorridendole ed arrossendo appena quando lei ricambiò il suo sorriso.

 

***

 

Incontrò quella stessa ragazza qualche ora più tardi, fuori dagli studi in cui si erano tenuti i provini. Dopo essere stato a pranzo in un locale nelle vicinanze con la famiglia, infatti, era stato costretto, per forza di cose, a passare nuovamente lì davanti. Le si avvicinò immediatamente, sedendosi al suo fianco sulle scale di cemento grigio.

« Ehi, ciao ».

Lei tirò su la testa dalle ginocchia e « Ciao » rispose. Aveva un’espressione vuota come se, in quelle poche ore in cui non si erano visti, avesse alzato un vero e proprio muro per non far trasparire alcuna emozione a chi le stava davanti.

« C’è qualcosa che non va? » le domandò di getto, senza nemmeno pensarci.

« Ho ricevuto tre “no” ed un solo “sì” » fece, stringendosi appena nelle spalle magre « Quindi non sono riuscita a superare la prima fase dei provini ».

Niall rimase sorpreso a quella scoperta perché trovava bellissima la voce di quella ragazza -nonostante enfatizzasse un po’ troppo le “zeta” e strascicasse le “esse” quando parlava- ed, in cuor suo, era ben convinto che sapesse pure cantare bene.

« Mi hanno detto di tornare l’anno prossimo, quando sarò più sicura di me sul palco ».

« Allora tu fallo » commentò il biondo. « Allenati a mostrarti sicura sul palco e ripresentati alle audizioni l’anno prossimo. Vedrai che ti prenderanno e realizzerai il tuo sogno ».

La ragazza restò per un po’ in silenzio, riflettendo sul consiglio che le aveva appena dato quello al suo fianco. « Mi è piaciuta la tua esibizione. Hai davvero una bella voce » disse poi, cambiando completamente discorso.

« Grazie » era arrossito lui, non riuscendo a mascherare un sorrisino timido. Tra di loro cadde nuovamente il silenzio, interrotto solamente dalla madre di Niall, che stava chiamando il figlio in lontananza. « Devo andare. È stato un piacere conoscerti » si scusò, alzandosi in piedi ed incamminandosi verso la direzione in cui si trovava sua mamma.

« Aspetta! » lo richiamò la mora, rimettendosi in piedi a sua volta, « Come ti chiami? »

« Niall! E tu? »

« Zoe. Sono Zoe » gli rispose, rivolgendogli, ancora una volta, quel sorriso sbarazzino.

« È stato un piacere conoscerti, Zoe » concluse il loro discorso, un attimo prima di voltarle le spalle.

 

***

 

Niall doveva ammettere che quella conferenza stampa, a cui aveva preso parte in compagnia di Harry, Liam e Louis, era davvero noiosa. I giornalisti stavano chiedendo loro le stesse identiche cose da circa un’ora ed il biondo avrebbe tanto voluto poggiare la testa sul tavolo davanti a lui, chiudere gli occhi e dormire.

« Com’è tornare ad X Factor da ospiti, dopo aver preso parte alla competizione? »

« Strano » rispose Louis, precedendo gli altri, « Di uno strano bello, però. Non so se mi spiego » ed aveva riso, non riuscendo a trovare le parole giuste con cui esprimere le sue sensazioni.

« Credo che Louis voglia dire che tutto questo è strano perché, nemmeno un anno fa, eravamo dalla parte opposta di dove siamo ora. Insomma... prima eravamo qui come concorrenti, oggi siamo qui come ospiti » provò a spiegare Harry, correndo in soccorso del castano.

« Il rapporto con i vostri fan quant’è cambiato da quando siete diventati famosi? »

« Non è cambiato molto, in realtà. Più che altro, ora che siamo fuori da X Factor, ci seguono ovunque: si appostano fuori dagli studi televisivi e radiofonici, sotto gli hotel, ci fermano per strada, al centro commerciale, al ristorante… » fece Liam.

« Dimentichi quelle sotto casa, Lì » aggiunse Louis, interrompendolo e facendo partire una risata generale all’interno della stanza.

Una volta che le risa si furono calmate, un’altra domanda giunse ai ragazzi da chissà quale dei giornalisti presenti. « Tra i concorrenti di quest’edizione, chi preferite? »

« Mi piacciono molto le Little Mix. Sono belle e brave » rispose immediatamente Niall, « Credo possano fare molto più di quello che abbiamo fatto noi l’anno scorso ».

« Le dai quindi per vincitrici del programma? » chiese lo stesso di prima.

« No, non ho detto questo. Ho solo espresso una mia preferenza per loro ».

 

***

 

Finita la conferenza, gli One Direction furono subito scortati dentro gli studi televisivi di X Factor, dove i concorrenti di quell’edizione li stavano attendendo per un breve incontro prima dell’inizio della diretta televisiva. Niall si stava mangiucchiando nervosamente le pellicine delle unghie ed era rimasto qualche passo più indietro rispetto ai compagni di band, che chiacchieravano e scherzavano tra loro, come di consueto. Ad accorgersi dell’atteggiamento strano del biondo fu Harry, che gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle, cercando di instaurare con lui un contatto visivo.

« Che c’è? » domandò l’irlandese, con tono non troppo carino.

« Ehy, Nì! » esclamò il riccio « Sono io, Harry! Non essere così scontroso! »

« Scusa Haz, è che... » si torturò il labbro inferiore con i denti, cercando di trovare al più presto qualcosa da dirgli, « ... Sono un po’ stanco, ecco. E non ho molta voglia di parlare ».

L’altro sembrò non crederci, ma non gli chiese altro, e Niall ringraziò il cielo. Non avrebbe mai voluto mentire ad una persona buona come Harry ma, di parlare dei suoi problemi, in quel momento proprio non ne aveva voglia. Del resto, come poteva raccontare che, da un anno a quella parte, era perdutamente innamorato di un paio di occhi colore dell’ambra e che finalmente, dopo tanto tempo, stava per rivederli di persona?

Entrarono in una piccola porticina e si ritrovarono in una saletta arredata con diversi divani di pelle nera disposti a semicerchio. I ragazzi si accomodarono su uno di essi ed attesero, pazienti, l’arrivo dei concorrenti che, stando a quello che gli aveva detto la donna che li aveva accompagnati in quella stanza, avrebbero già dovuto essere lì prima di loro.

« Non importa, davvero » fece Liam, gentile e pacato come suo solito, « Può capitare a tutti di essere in ritardo, no? »

Fece giusto in tempo a terminare la frase che la porta da cui erano entrati appena qualche minuto prima si aprì, facendo entrare un gran vociare nella stanza, seguito subito dopo dai partecipanti al talent show. Niall ammutolì quando li vide ed il mondo intorno a lui smise di girare nell’istante esatto in cui scorse una testa di capelli corvini che, ne era certo, avrebbe riconosciuto chissà tra quante altre. Non gli tolse nemmeno per un istante gli occhi di dosso e  lei dovette accorgersene, perché non accennò ad alzare lo sguardo una sola volta, tenendolo basso per tutto il tempo e stringendo forte la mano di Perrie, la bionda del gruppo, accanto a lei.

« Ciao ragazzi! » li salutò Harry con il suo solito modo di fare parecchio espansivo. In pochi gli risposero, così, divertito dalla situazione, si affrettò subito ad aggiungere « Ehy, guardate che non mangio! E nemmeno i miei compagni! » facendo scoppiare tutti quanti a ridere.

« Forse Niall potrebbe mangiarvi, ma abbiamo provveduto a nutrirlo prima di venire qui. Dovrebbe essere innocuo per tutta la nostra permanenza, quindi » commentò Louis, alimentando le risate dei presenti e facendo arrossire l’irlandese, che nascose il viso tra le mani.

Calmata l’ilarità generale, tra i concorrenti ed le popstar, s’instaurò una tranquilla e serena chiacchierata, in cui vennero fatte domande e date risposte di ogni genere. Nemmeno a dirlo, per tutta la durata della conversazione, Niall tenne gli occhi fissi su un unico punto della stanza, ovvero quello in cui si trovava Zoe.

 

***

 

Niall era teso come una corda di violino. Non riusciva a stare fermo: si alzava e si sedeva, si mangiucchiava le pellicine intorno alle unghie, si passava le mani nei capelli. Bevve dalla lattina di birra aperta poco prima, in attesa del verdetto che avrebbe annunciato il vincitore di quell’edizione di X Factor.

« Puoi darti una calmata, per favore? » sbottò Liam, di punto in bianco, prendendolo per un polso e tirandolo giù sul divano.

« Liam, io… Io… » borbottò il biondo, muovendosi sulla seduta.

« Tu cosa, Niall? »

« … Io non ce la faccio a stare calmo. Manca poco al verdetto e quest’attesa mi sta torturando! »

« Nemmeno quando c’eravamo noi su quel palco eri così agitato, lo sai vero? » commentò Harry, il quale sembrava essersi appena risvegliato dallo stato di trance in cui era caduto appena aveva preso posto sul divano.

« Lo so! Ed è questo il problema! » esclamò Niall.

Louis che, fino a quel momento era rimasto zitto ad ascoltare quello che gli altri tre avevano da dire, scoppiò improvvisamente a ridere, attirando tutti gli sguardi su di sé.

« Che ti prende, Lou? » fece il riccio, carezzandogli un braccio.

« Mi prende che… » biascicò quello tra le risate, « … Che voi due -indicò Harry e Liam con un dito- siete due perfetti idioti, perché ancora non avete capito sul serio che ha Niall! »

Quest’ultimo si congelò sul posto a quella frase. Non poteva credere sul serio che Louis avesse compreso che…

« Cosa ci stai nascondendo, Nì? » gli chiese Liam, determinato. Probabilmente, e se fosse stato necessario, gli avrebbe cavato le parole di bocca con le tenaglie.

Gli occhi azzurri del biondo saettarono per la stanza, cercando qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi per evitare di rispondere a quella domanda davvero scomoda che aveva scatenato il maggiore di loro. Si voltò verso di lui, trovandolo con un sorrisino cretino stampato in faccia, e gli lanciò un’occhiata di puro odio. L’aveva messo alle strette, contro la sua volontà, ma l’avrebbe pagata, in un modo o nell’altro. Poco ma sicuro.

« Quindi? »

L’irlandese prese un ampio sospiro, incoraggiandosi mentalmente a sputare finalmente il rospo. « Quindi… » iniziò a dire ma, dalla tv, il presentatore gli rubò la scena per annunciare il verdetto finale.

Nella stanza calò un silenzio assordante per una manciata di minuti che, a dire il vero, parvero secoli. Niall smise anche di respirare, facendo assumere alla sua faccia una leggera nota paonazza, e quando il tizio alla TV urlò _“Little Mix”_ , scattò in aria come un razzo.

« Hanno vinto! Hanno vinto! » esclamò entusiasta, abbracciando calorosamente gli altri compagni di band.

« Sì, Niall… Abbiamo visto anche noi » gli fece notare Harry. Era contento che quelle cinque ragazze avessero vinto l’edizione, se lo meritavano proprio.

« Ha vinto » si lasciò poi sfuggire il biondo, sovrappensiero e con tono di voce sognante. Non appena si rese di quello che aveva fatto si tappò la bocca con entrambe le mani ma, ormai, era troppo tardi: gli altri tre, infatti, aveva sentito bene il suo bisbiglio e si stavano lanciando sguardi e sorrisini divertiti e complici.

 

***

 

Quel pomeriggio, il management aveva convocato Niall nell’ufficio per parlare. Il ragazzo non sapeva cosa volessero da lui e, ad essere onesto, era piuttosto agitato. Non essere a conoscenza di quello che lo attendeva lo metteva sempre a disagio.

Bussò così debolmente alla porta dell’ufficio che, per un momento, ebbe il dubbio che non lo avessero sentito. Alzò il pugno chiuso una seconda volta ma, quando stava per poggiarlo di nuovo contro il legno, la porta scattò, aprendosi sotto i suoi occhi.

« Eccoti, Niall » disse l’uomo che gli aveva aperto, invitandolo ad entrare, « Ti stavamo aspettando ».

Seguì l’uomo all’interno della stanza e, non appena vide chi stava occupando una delle due sedie di fronte alla scrivania, si immobilizzò. Sentì immediatamente formarsi un nodo all’altezza della gola, che gli lasciò la sensazione di non saper più respirare.

« Niall? » lo richiamò l’uomo, il quale nel frattempo si era seduto dall’altro lato della scrivania, « Avanti, accomodati » e gli indicò la sedia rimasta libera.

L’irlandese respirò profondamente, poi si avvicinò alla scrivania e si accomodò sulla sedia.

« Immagino vi conosciate » riprese a parlare l’uomo, guardando i due davanti a sé, « In ogni caso: Niall, lei è Zoe, componente delle Little Mix e... Zoe, lui è Niall, componente degli One Direction ».

La mora, che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto lo sguardo basso, sollevò gli occhi d’ambra e li puntò dritti in quelli cielo di Niall. « Piacere, sono Zoe » si presentò, porgendogli una mano magra.

Il biondo rimase un po’ sorpreso da quel gesto ma, alla fine, si presentò a sua volta, accennando un lieve sorriso, mentre realizzava che era stato un stupido a pensare che lei si ricordasse ancora di lui ed il suo cuore si incrinava un po’.

« Bene, dopo le opportune presentazioni, direi di passare alle questioni più serie » l’uomo del management portò di nuovo l’attenzione su di sé, incrociando le mani sotto al mento, « Come sapere bene, siete entrambi membri di band abbastanza in voga qui nel Regno Unito... Insomma, per essere brevi, ho una proposta da farvi: dovreste fingervi, per un po’ di tempo, interessati l’uno all’altro, magari uscire insieme qualche volta. I fan adoreranno questa cosa e, con i riflettori puntati su di voi e sulla vostra relazione, ne guadagnerete senz’altro di nuovi ».

Le bocche dei due ragazzi si spalancarono in contemporanea, non appena l’uomo terminò di parlare. La proposta che avevano appena ricevuto era alquanto strana e, molto probabilmente, non ne avrebbero più ricevuta una del genere per il resto della loro vita.

« Allora? Che cosa ne pensate? »

« I-io credo c-che possa andare » balbettò Niall, mai stato così in imbarazzo come in quel momento, « Sempre che vada bene anche a Zoe, chiaro ».

La mora annuì semplicemente, tenendo la testa bassa.

 

***

 

Zoe e Niall stavano tornando a casa dopo una serata tranquilla passata al cinema poco distante da casa della mora. Erano un paio di mesi che si “frequentavano” e, dopo l’imbarazzo iniziale delle prime uscite in pubblico, avevano imparato a conoscersi e a capire ognuno i tempi dell’altro. Sul versante fan, molti appoggiavano la loro relazione e glielo dimostravano costantemente; allo stesso tempo, però, qualcuno aveva anche compreso che, quello che c’era tra i due, era l’ennesima trovata commerciale per far vendere più dischi ad entrambi. Infatti, da quando Zoe e Niall uscivano insieme, molti dei fan degli One Direction erano diventati anche fan delle Little Mix e viceversa.

« Possiamo andare un po’ più piano? Mi fanno male i piedi » cinguettò Zoe, interrompendo il silenzio che li avvolgeva.

Il biondo, al suo fianco, si bloccò sul marciapiede. « Ce-certo » rispose, guardandole le scarpe, due trampoli da far spavento a chiunque, con cui lui non sarebbe stato capace di camminare nemmeno se fosse stato una ragazza.

« Credo me le toglierò, temo di non resistere un minuto di più ».

La mora si appoggiò con una mano sulla spalla di Niall, iniziando a togliersi la scarpa destra. Quando il suo piede nudo fu a pochissimi centimetri dal cemento, però, l’irlandese si riscosse e la fermò.

« Vuoi davvero camminare scalza fino casa? E se ti fai male durante il tragitto? Potrebbe esserci un vetro o chissà che altro lungo questo marciapiede! »

« Cosa proponi di fare, allora? »

Il biondo si zittì, pensando ad una possibile soluzione. Squadrò dalla testa ai piedi e viceversa il corpo magro di Zoe e, quando i loro occhi si incatenarono, il fiato gli mancò per un attimo. Tornato in sé, si voltò di spalle verso di lei e « Sali » le disse.

« Che cosa? » esclamò la ragazza, convinta di non aver sentito bene.

« Sali, ti porto sulle spalle fino a casa » spiegò velocemente.

« Non credo sia una buona idea, Niall » confessò Zoe, abbassando lo sguardo sul marciapiede grigio. Nascose il viso tra la cascata di capelli neri, per non far vedere che era arrossita e non poco.

« Ehy, non c’è nulla di male » la rassicurò l’irlandese, avvicinandosi a lei e mettendole due dita sotto al mento per farle rialzare la testa, « Ma, se non vuoi, non importa ».

L’altra, combattuta come non mai, ci pensò un po’ su. Le sarebbe piaciuto avere un contatto maggiore, rispetto al solito mano nella mano, con lui ma, allo stesso tempo, non voleva essere troppo invadente. Sospirò e poi « Va bene, salgo sulle tue spalle ». Si arrampicò sulla schiena di Niall e gli circondò il collo con le braccia; le guance avvamparono quando i palmi caldi del biondo entrarono in contatto con il retro delle sue cosce ed appoggiò la fronte contro la sua spalla, sentendo il profumo del ragazzo entrarle con forza nel naso ed inebriarle i sensi.

Arrivarono davanti a casa di Zoe una decina di minuti dopo e, la prima cosa che la ragazza fece, fu rimettere i piedi a terra e rovistare nella borsa, alla ricerca delle chiavi della porta.

« Grazie per la serata, Niall » disse in un sibilo, « E anche per il _“passaggio”_ » e subito dopo rise, divertita dalla situazione.

« Grazie a te » rispose lui.

Gli voltò le spalle, infilando le chiavi nella toppa. « Beh, allora… Buonanotte » fece, un attimo prima di sentire la serratura scattare. Stava per sentirlo una seconda volta, quando il biondo la prese per un polso e la fece girare verso di sé, per poi appoggiare delicatamente le labbra sulle sue. Fu solo uno sfioramento, il primo, nulla di più. Solo dopo un sorriso reciproco e timido, azzardarono di più, baciandosi sul serio.

« Era da un po’ che aspettavo questo momento, credo » confessò Zoe, quando separarono le loro labbra. Arrossì, per l’ennesima volta quella sera, e si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore. « Forse dalla prima volta che ci siamo scontrati in quel corridoio, poco prima della mia pessima audizione ».

Niall ebbe un tuffo al cuore, udendo quelle parole, ed accennò un sorriso, senza dire nulla. Era la prima volta che lei accennava a quel loro primo incontro e si sentì sollevato, scoprendo che non era l’unico a ricordarlo. Le prese le mani tra le proprie, guardandola un attimo in quegli occhi come l’ambra, in cui erano sparpagliate piccole pagliuzze dorate, che non facevano altro che renderli ancora più meravigliosi.

« Credo sia meglio che io vada, ora » balbettò la ragazza.

« Aspetta… » la bloccò il biondo, « Prima di andare io… Vorrei chiederti una cosa ». La mora annuì, facendogli capire che lo stava ascoltando, e lui raccolse tutto il coraggio necessario per parlare. « Ecco, mi chiedevo se… » iniziò a dire « … Oddio, non ci riesco. Le parole mi stanno morendo in gola ed io mi sento un grandissimo deficiente a trattenerti ancora qui, mentre tu vorresti entrare in casa e mettere la parola fine a questa serata e… »

« Avanti, Niall. Sono certa che ce la puoi fare » lo incoraggiò la mora. Gli accarezzo il viso, dolcemente e lui prese l’ennesimo respiro profondo.

« Sì, insomma… Dopo quello che è appena accaduto tra noi, mi stavo chiedendo se fosse possibile trasformare questa trovata di marketing in cui siamo stati incastrati in un qualcosa di serio ». Zoe lo guardò, stupita, e Niall si affretto subito ad aggiungere « Sempre che tu voglia, chiaro ».

« Mi farebbe molto piacere, sul serio » gli fece sapere, sorridendogli. Il ragazzo, non riuscendo a trattenere il suo entusiasmo, la abbracciò di slancio, stringendola a sé e cullandola appena a destra e sinistra. « O-ora è davvero meglio che vada… Buonanotte, Niall. Ti voglio bene » e gli lasciò un bacio all’angolo della bocca, la quale si incurvò immediatamente verso l’alto. Si infilò subito dopo in casa, senza dargli il tempo di rispondere.

« Buonanotte, Zoe » sussurrò Niall alla porta chiusa davanti a sé e poi girò i tacchi, per avviarsi verso casa sua, camminando ad una spanna da terra, mentre la mora si appoggiò con la schiena alla porta e si lasciò scivolare fino a terra, con il cuore traboccante di felicità e gioia.

**Author's Note:**

> Dopo mesi, mesi e mesi che questa OS prendeva polvere tra i documenti che ho sul pc, finalmente vede la luce. È stato un po’ difficile scriverla, dato che il pairing non mi ha mai convinto fin dall’inizio (non mi piacciono molto gli Ziall, scusatemi!), ma ho voluto sfidarmi e provare comunque a scrivere su di loro. Spero che il risultato vi convinca.  
> Per tutti coloro che non l’hanno capito: Zoe = fem!Zayn. (E Dio solo sa quanto ho dovuto desistere dal cambiargli nome in Veronica LOL). L’idea di spostarlo dai One Direction alle Little Mix mi è stato dato da tutti i tweet in cui le pubblicizzava e dall’ironia che molta gente, sia su Twitter che Facebook, faceva riguardo a questa cosa. Mai dire cose del genere, non si sa mai che una fanwriter -aka me- prende la cosa buona come prompt LOL


End file.
